Need to forget
by BellaTheDramioneLover
Summary: Co se stane, když Draco Malfoy najde Hermionu se slzami v očích sedět v noci na lavičce... *Nevlastním postavy, ty patří jen J.K. Rowling.


**Need to forget**

Seděla na jedné postarší lavičce v mudlovské části Londýna. Vzpomínala na jejich společně strávené chvíle. Potichu vzlykla. Kdysi si slíbila,že kvůli klukovi už plakat nebude. Stačila však jedna pitomá vzpomínka a další zbytečná slza si našla cestu po její tváři. V tuhle chvíli si přála mít vlastní myslánku. Nechápala to. Byli spolu 3 roky. Kamarádili se už od prvního ročníku ,a když se pak po konečné bitvě dali dohromady, zdáli se být dokonalým párem. Ona od něj čekala další krok v jejich vztahu, ale on nebyl ani schopný odstěhovat se z Doupěte a pak udělal něco,co mu nikdy neodpustí. Poslední 2 měsíce jejich vztahu se v práci zdržoval více než u něj bylo obvyklé. Do práce chodil dřív,vracel se v době,kdy všichni ministerští úředníci už byli nejmíň dvě hodiny doma. Jednoho dne za ním zašla do jeho kanceláře,aby se domluvili,jak oslaví jejich výročí. To,co viděla,jí vhrklo slzy do očí. Ron se na svém pracovním stole plazil do Levanduli Brownové,dívce,která mu říkala Lolánku ,ještě když byli na škole. To odpoledne se okamžitě přemístila do Doupěte,aby si odnesla všechny své věci z jeho pokoje. Naposledy si prohlédla místnost,kde ztratila tolik drahoceného času a chtěla odejít,když tam vlítl jako střela,začal se omlouvat,říkat,že jí miluje a prosit o odpuštění. Poslední zbytky hrdosti ji donutili ho obejít a zmizet odtamtud nejrychleji to šlo. Dnes by měli výročí. A ona skončila sama ubrečená na lavičce uprostřed noci na místě,kam vždy chodila přemýšlet. Její kudrnaté vlasy jí padaly do obličeje a lepily se na mokré tváře. Vysoký blonďatý muž s šedomodrýma očima se pomalým krokem vydal k dívce,kterou v Bradavicích neměl zrovna v lásce. Vlastně jí záviděl to štěstí. A teď seděla z neznámého důvodu sama na lavičce a plakala. A on cítil potřebu jí utěšit nebo nějak pomoct. Ucítila,jak si k ní někdo přisedá. Následně jí neznámý objal a začal jemně hladit po zádech. Přitulila se k němu blíž a zahleděla se do těch přenádherných očí patřící osobě,kterou by v této části Londýna čekala ze všech nejmíň. Uhnula pohledem a zabořila hlavu do jeho voňavé košile. Oči jí pořád slzely,ale ona se cítila lépe. Neptal se jí na nic. Veděl,že o tom teď nechce mluvit a tak mlčel. Seděli takhle pěknou dobu. Pak jí pomohl se zvednout z lavičky a zeptal se kam chce zavést. Nadiktovala mu adresu svého bytu na okraji kouzelnického Londýna a on je tam přemístil. Dovedl jí až k posteli,přikryl dekou smetanové barvy a chystal se odejít.

,,Počkej Draco,zůstaň tu prosím se mnou",řekla tak potichu,že jí skoro nebylo slyšet.

Bylo to poprvé,co ho o něco žádala a taky poprvé,kdy ho oslovila křestním jménem.

Lehce přikývl a na obličeji se mu objevil úsměv. Sedl si na postel a hrál si s jejími kudrlinami tak dlouho,dokud neusnula klidným spánkem. Sám si potom ustlal na pohovce a přemýšlel, jak je možné,že hrdá a silná Hermiona Grangerová skončila takhle zrovna v den,kdy všichni kouzelníci oslavovali výročí pádu pána zla. Co jí mohlo tak zlomit? Nebyla typ dívky,která by brečela kvůli prkotinám. Rozhodnut,že se jí zeptá ráno, usnul.

Ráno ho probudila krásná vůně palačinek a čerstvé kávy. Převalil se tak,jak to dělává každé ráno,aby se dostal k okraji své obrovské postele. Tentokrát ale neležel ve své posteli a tak se rozplácl na dřevěné podlaze a bytem se rozlehla hlasitá rána. Hermiona s vlasy mokrými ještě od ranní sprchy přiběhla vyděšená do své ložnice. Když viděla,že se Draco Malfoy snad poprvé ve svém životě směje a leží přitom zamotaný v dece na podlaze,upřímně se usmála. Pomohla mu na nohy a dovedla ho do kuchyně,kde už na ně čekala lákavá snídaně. Posadili se a pustili se do jídla.

,,Děkuji,že si mi včera pomohl,myslím,že ,kdybys nepřišel,seděla bych tam do teď," řekla,čímž prolomila ticho,které panovalo celé ráno.

,,To nestojí za řeč",řekl a na chvíli se odmlčel. Přemýšlel,jestli není nevhodné ptát se na očividně bolestivé téma,ale jeho zvědavost mu nedala.

,,Vím,že o tom nechceš asi mluvit,ale co se včera stalo?" V očích se jí na malou chvíli objevila bolest,ale pak jí nahradil nečitelný výraz.

Zhluboka se nadechla.

,,Možná se ti to bude zdát jako směšný důvod k pláči,ale mezi mnou a Ronaldem je konec."

Vykulil oči. Ty dva se vždy zdáli být pro sebe perfektní. Občas slyšel,jak jeho sekretářka a její kamarádla básnili o tom,že by chtěli mít stejně krásný vztah jako měli právě ty dvě třetiny zlatého tria.

,,Co se stalo?",řekl pořád trochu zaskočeně.

,,Ron mě bez jediné výčitky svědomí podváděl poslední dva měsíce s tou nánou Brownovou",řekla tak tvrdě,jak jí to jen třesoucí se hlas dovolil.

,,Ten parchant",řekl si potichu sám po sebe.

Slyšela ho. Trochu se pousmála,tohle nebyl ten stejný kluk,kterého znala z Bradavic.

V klidu dosnídali. Chvilku se na sebe jen dívali a potom Hermiona se smutným výrazem řekla:,,Nemusíš tady zůstavat ze soucitu,už tak jsem tě obtěžovala až dost."

Přihmouřil oči. Nechápal,jak si něco takového mohla myslet.

,,Kdybych tu nechtěl být,myslíš,že bych tu s tebou seděl?",řekl a pozdvyhl jedno obočí.

Spokojeně se usmála. Tohle bylo snad nejpříjemnější ráno za poslední 2 měsíce.

Nabídl,že můžou jít do práce spolu a tak se šla převléknout. Vyšla v elegantních zelených šatech a zjistila,že Draco se převléknul asi pomocí hůlky. Měl na sobě tmavé kalhoty,černé boty, sněhobílou košili a pracovní hábit. Nabídl jí rámě a přemístil je na ministerstvo. Procházeli davem až se prodrali k výtahu. Byli v něm jen oni a pár oběžníků. Už se zavírali mříže,když si oba všimli Rona,který běžel přímo k jejich výtahu. Stihl by to,kdyby Draco nezavřel mříže silou a nepřitiskl si Hermionu blíž k sobě. Ron si až potom všiml,kdo vlastně ve výtahu stojí. Posměšně si odfrkl. Poslední,co Hermiona viděla byla Levandule,která se na něj zrovna pověsila. Bylo jí z toho zle. Odvrátila pohled a objala Draca ještě silněji. Výtah oznámil její patro. Chtěla se s ním rozloučit,ale nabídl ,že jí doprovodí až do kanceláře. Až teď si uvědomila,že oddělení pro mezinárodní kouzelnické vztahy,kde Draco pracuje je ve skutečnosti jen o patro výš. Potkávali se vlastně dost často,ale nikdy spolu nepromluvili. Dovedl jí až do kanceláře,kde na ní její sekretářka už čekala s hromadou papírů. Povzdychla si. Rozloučila se s ním a dala se do práce.

Došla do ministerské kantýny a čekala až se někde objeví. Měli se tam sejít na oběd. Přiběhla servírka a ona jí nadiktovala objednávku za ně za oba. Napsal jí totiž,že kdyby se zdržel,tak ať objedná něco zatím i jemu. Servírka odešla a za ní v dáli uviděla běžet blonďatou hlavu.

,,Ahoj,promiň,že jdu pozdě. Weasley mě zdržel",řekl celý udýchaný.

Vstala a upravila mu rozcuchané vlasy. Každý by je považoval za pár,ale bylo jim to jedno. Oba potřebovali společnost. Ona měla za sebou tvrdý rozchod. On byl zaneprázdněný prací a smutek z osamělosti zaháněl v mudlovských barech,kde ho nikdo neznal.

,,Co ti řekl?"

,,Že tě mám nechat na pokoji nebo uvidim."

,,A ty na to?"

,,Ať si hlídá tu svojí couru Brownovou ,a že jediný,co uvidim bude úsměv mé přítelkyně",řekl klidným hlasem a čekal na její reakci.

Na tváři se jí objevil ruměnec.

Usmála se a řekla:,,Chtěla bych vidět ten jeho obličej."

,,Máš možnost."

Otočila se. Rozčílený Ronald Weasley šel přímo k nim a vypadal,že bude zabíjet. Draco vstal a stoupl si ochranářsky před Hermionu. Ron už byl jen pár kroků od nich,když udělala svou první spontání věc v životě. Přitáhla si Draca k sobě a vášnivě ho políbila. Jeho ruce pomalu sjely na její boky a přitáhly si jí blíž. Ron zůstal stát na místě a zíral jako by viděl ducha. Pomalu se od sebe odtáhli. Draco otočil hlavu na Rona a vyplázl na něj jazyk jako malé dítě. Usmála se. Choval se jako by byla jeho hračka,se kterou se rád vytahuje. Byl roztomilý.

,,Co bys řekla na to dát si zbytek dne volno a zapomenout na práci a na toho zrzavýho blbce?"

,,To zní dobře",řekla a nechala se vtáhnout do objetí.

_Něco končí a něco nové tím začíná. Někdy je lepší zahodit staré vzpomínky a vytvářet nové. Pro své vlastní štěstí někdy potřebujeme zapomenout._


End file.
